Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Dimension Paradox
Presentation Welcome everyone to our very first showcase! We'll be revealing a lot of new and upcoming projects exclusive to our company, so let's move right along to the newest titles shall we! Day 1 - Pokémania! Greetings! Welcome to the first day of our holiday showcase for 2014! The first game we're showing some well deserved glory to is Pokémon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope. Pokémon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope is set five years after the original. The ranger world has become a completely different reality than we knew previously. Team Dim Sun have returned to Almia after a new leader has taken control over the organisation. The commands of this new leader is the extermination of all pokémon rangers. This has lead to negativity to becoming a pokemon ranger, which has lead one individual in particular to become the glimmer of hope Almia has been waiting for all these years. You, the player, are Almia's Glimmer of Hope. Are you ready for the challenge? We are also proud to confirm that Pokémon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope, will be the first ever pokémon game to have local multi-player cooperative mode! This will allow more people to enjoy the game and make the game more family-friendly. Pokémon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope will also be the first none canon Pokémon game to feature mega evolution. The mega evolution mechanic will be a major importance in the story and plot of the game, and we can confirm that a total of 7 new mega evolutions will be introduced in Pokémon Ranger: Almia's Glimmer of Hope. It will be released on the New Nintendo Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS in 2016. Next, we have some new information on another Pokémon game! Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce, the long awaited seventh generation pokemon titles... Pokémon Daybreak version and Pokémon Nightmare version! Explore the brand new region of Pokemon on the New Nintendo 3DS. The details of the entire game are unknown, but for now I'll leave you with the new region's map! Day 2 - Game Mechanics! Welcome to the second day of our presentation! Following yesterday's shocking reveal of Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Nightmare, we have a few more details for you concerning game mechanics. Firstly, the will be a new mode post-game called Mega Mode. Mega Mode will allow you to battle other players locally and online with a complete team of six mega Pokémon. Secondly, we are delighted to introduce you to....Mega.... Marowak! Mega Marowak becomes a Ground/Ghost type, and gains the ability Ghost Body. It has increased Attack, Special Attack and Special Defense. Next, we have more news regarding New Mario Kart 3DS. The game is near completion, and the release date is not too far away either. Therefore, how about we build some hype with a roster huh?! We are so proud of our current roster for the game, as it is the most diverse roster we've ever had in a Mario Kart game to date. We have also used several characters from the other universes in which Donkey Kong and Warioware participate in. We're so happy of the results! Finally, we have some new information on a brand new concept to a third party game. This new third party game is called Summer Camp. Summer Camp is a reality television based game, which allows the player to create their own character, give them there own name and personality traits, and send them off to Summer Camp. They will have to befriend, conflict, and back-stab if they want to become the Summer Champ and win the in-game currency of $10,000! You can set difficulties to the other contestants and use the prize money you receive to buy new outfits, hairstyles and more to improve your character's look and the summer camp itself! Summer Camp is set for a 2016 e-shop release. What did you enjoy about day 2 of the showcase? Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Nightmare New Mario Kart 3DS Summer Camp Day 3 - Method To This Mario Madness! Welcome to the third day of our presentation! We're proud to introduce you to the fifth instalment in the Paper Mario series, Diabolical Dimensions! As you can already guess, this game will feature a villain from the previous games (hint hint). The game includes an improved art style that adds shadows and makes the characters appear a lot more 3D than before. As well as the usual story mode, there will be an addition of side quests to add to the overall game experience. Day 4 - Third Party Palooza! Day 5 - Smash Dash! Day 6 - Day 7 - Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations